Dragon Games: The Junior Novel
After being set free from her mirror prison, the Evil Queen comes up with a wickedly hexcellent plan to infiltrate Ever After High. Can she finally convince her daughter, Raven Queen, to accept her fairytale destiny and join her in being evil? Meanwhile a new litter of baby dragons is born and before long the Dragon Games are back at Ever After High, but the reinstatement of the games is all part of the Evil Queen's master plan. Can Raven, Apple, Darling, and the rest of the gang stand up to the Evil Queen? One thing is for sure...Ever After High will never be the same! Let the Dragon Games begin! Notes * When going to visit her mother, Raven has to sign in three different places. * Inside the Mirror Prison, The Evil Queen is dressed in a sweat-suit and is working out on an exercise bike when Raven visits her. * The Evil Queen can raise one of her eye-brows unnaturally high. * When Apple lies, her mother calls it a "little White lie." * Raven and "Mira" hang out in Raven's dorm room. * Legend is the school's mascot. * Snow White calls the Booking Glass "Mirrie." It is possible that the voice of the Booking Glass belongs to a real person or entity. * When Faybelle first goes to visit the Evil Queen and begins complimenting her, the Evil Queen casts a truth-spell on her so that she will tell her what she really wants. * The Evil Queen tells Apple who to choose for her team. She picks Ashlynn, Melody, and Maddie. Darling chooses Holly, Poppy, and Raven. After Raven refuses to participate, Darling picks Lizzie instead. * Faybelle puts a spell on Nevermore to prevent her from shrinking so that the Evil Queen can ride her during the demonstration. * Apple's dragon, Braebyrn, is the best behaved out of all the dragons. * Upon seeing the grown dragons, Snow originally wants to cancel the game, fearful that powerful magic is at work and that the riders won't be able to handle full-sized dragons. The Evil Queen throws Snow's own words back at her, asking what happened to "giving the people what they want"? * Daring polishes the gemstones on the Booking Glass and accidentally presses them in the combination that unlocks the mirror. * Before starting the fire, Raven wonders: "What has my mother done to Apple?" Raven seems to know that the Evil Queen has recruited Apple to try and turn her evil. * The Evil Queen says a spell to trap Snow White in the body of a snake: "Snow of white, snake of pale! Reverse two minds, from head to tail!" * Shortly after, the Evil Queen also says another spell: "Eye of frog and hair of otter, make a throne fit for my daughter." * Maddie has 42 middle names. "Xylophone" is in there somewhere. * To distract the dark dragons, Holly and Poppy use "Candy Witch-brand Dragon Treats" which are "irresistibly sweet." * By using a map of Ever After High, the Evil Queen is able to locate her daughter with her magic. The light on the map glows purple, except for the area of the Enchanted Forest, which glows red, meaning that Raven ran away to the Enchanted Forest. * Apparently, the Evil Queen's magic cannot affect the Enchanted Forest because it is too enchanted. Faybelle points out that fairy magic does work there. * To turn the school into an evil fortress, the queen says a spell: "Powers of darkness and doom, thunder with a sonic boom. Turn these halls of education into a castle rock formation!" * Professor Pied Piper is turned into a rat, while Mr. Badwolf is transformed into a wolf cub. All the staff are imprisoned in the form of animals. * RAVEN tosses Apple the poisoned-apple from the platter of fruit! Raven tells her to eat up so that they can keep up their strength for when they face her mom. Of course, Raven doesn't know that the apple is poisoned, but technically, she still gives Apple a poisoned-apple like how their fairytale is supposed to go. * Four dwarves enter the clearing in the pixie village, carrying a glass coffin with them. Raven uses her magic to levitate Apple into the coffin. * Hunter builds the podium out of a tree trunk. * Darling doesn't do mouth-to-mouth when doing CPR, only chest compressions. * When Apple and Raven are falling through the sky after capturing the Evil Queen, Darling swoops in on her dragon and saves them. * At the very end, Apple and Raven are on the same team, since Ever After High is going up against Fairy Prep School. Characters Category:Books